


foyer of my mind

by poisonsivys



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonsivys/pseuds/poisonsivys
Summary: my first fanfic ever! i never write so sorry if it's kinda corny. me and my friend had some headcanons and were building a story post twotl, so i thought i'd write it down for her. she sent me some unused script and we both thought it was beautiful and shouldn't be wasted, so here it is!





	

Hannibal lay on his bed, silently aware of Will's presence outside the cabin door. He closed his eyes, listening to the silent shuffle of feet moving away from the it. Had he been hesitating to knock? Had he too been painfully aware of the others presence, but stuck in his own head? He closed his eyes and tried let go of his thoughts. Instead, they nagged at him, and his brain raced for possibilities as to why Will was outside, standing still at the boats railing. Deep in thought, of course, or so he presumed. But what about? Eventually, curiosity got the best of him and pushed him outside the cabin.

The creaking of the door and the quiet thud it made as it closed behind him made Will raise his head from his hands on the railing. It made Hannibal breathe, something he had seemed to forgotten to do since the moment he decided to confront Will. He looked at him for a while, squinting to make out his figure. He stood in his boxers and shirt. It reminded Hannibal of their first intimate encounter, back when they had first met and ate breakfast together.

"We are tied to the ocean." Hannibal said, "And when we go back to the sea, whether it is to sail or to watch - we are going back from whence we came."  
Will turned himself to face Hannibal, and Hannibal to Will. He could make out a grin, lit up by the moonlight, his curls tumbling over his face, unruly. A bedhead.  
"Do you ever say anything other than pretentious quotes?" Will joked, a half truth.  
Hannibal let himself grin once again, before moving to place both hands on the railing. He snapped them away at the bitter cold metal, before placing them back down with more care, his smile still present.

"I looked up at the night sky there. Orion above the horizon and, near it, Jupiter. I wondered if you could see it, too. I wondered if our stars were the same."  
Hannibal remembered Europe all at once. He envisioned himself and Will sitting down on that bench. It was a moment he had replayed various times in his head.  
Hannibal looked up, the painting turning to reality, stars the outlines of the figures within the painting. After a moment he replied.  
"I believe some of our stars will always be the same. You entered the foyer of my mind and stumbled down the hall of my beginnings."

Will laughed; There it was. That elegant dialogue that they were always destined to bounce back and forth. Before glancing at Hannibal, he looked at his hands, bandaged and bruised, a mirror image of the other. He rewinded before that, to their embrace, that was no longer than a split second but had felt as thought it had lasted for eternities. He had always believed that he and Hannibal could exist in another world, another reality. Defeating Dolarhyde had destroyed that concept. This was the other world, the other reality. And this, this silent acceptance of fate was the very evidence of that. They had survived. As always. And with that realization, he placed one hand atop of Hannibal's, and relished in the comfortable silence that had unfolded between them.


End file.
